Georgetown University Medical Center, MedStar Health, MedStar Research Institute and Virginia Tech are submitting a planning grant to prepare an application for a Clinical and Translational Science Award. This application outlines the planning process for the establishment of a Center for Clinical and Translational Science and a Department of Translational Science at Georgetown University that will capitalize on the strengths of our respective institutions. We describe the creation of a broadly-based, diverse network for the performance of high quality clinical/translational research that is thoroughly integrated with an innovative curriculum for training clinical investigators at multiple different professional levels. Over the course of the planning year, we propose to pursue the following specific aims in order to reach these goals: [unreadable] 1. Establish a Center for Clinical and Translational Science and Department of Translational Science at Georgetown University, MedStar Research Institute/MedStar Health and Virginia Tech. [unreadable] 2. Create advanced degree-granting programs in clinical and translational science at Georgetown University, MedStar Research Institute/MedStar Health and Virginia Tech. [unreadable] 3. Plan roadmap training grants (K12, T32) to complement the educational mission of the Center. [unreadable] 4. Enhance the infrastructure for clinical investigation at Georgetown University and MedStar Health. [unreadable] 5. Complete the formation of an integrated regional clinical research network at Georgetown University and MedStar Health. [unreadable] [unreadable] The application decribes the substantial research and clinical resources for clinical investigation already available at the member institutions, as well as the recent progress made toward integrating these resources into a robust regional network for clinical research. This integrated regional network will transform the performance of clinical research at these institutions by facilitating investigator access to the largest and most diverse healthcare population in the mid-Atlantic region, which will in turn provide an ideal training ground for newly developed graduate and post-graduate programs in translational and clinical investigation to educate the next generation of clinical investigators. The planning process will be led by a committee of faculty members who are leaders in translational research and clinical research training at the member institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]